Rainy Day
by Aqari Cliste
Summary: Kali ini saja, Taufan ingin bahagia dengan orang lain. Ficlet. HaliTau.
**BoBoiBoy** **Character** **© Animonsta** **Studio**

 **Typo, OOC, banyak kekurangan, slash/boys love/sho ai, judul dan isi tidak sesuai, pasaran, dll.**

Taufan menatap rintikan air hujan yang semakin deras. Hanya ia sendiri yang ada di koridor depan sekolah. Ia mengeratkan jaket birunya untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku…" keluhnya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tapak kaki yang kian mendekat. Ia melirik ke samping.

"Halilintar? Kau juga belum pulang?" tanya Taufan terkejut. "Aku masih disini, tentu saja belum pulang. Kau kira aku kembali kesini?" balas Halilintar. Taufan menyengir kaku. "Iya juga, sih."

"..."

"..."

Taufan melirik orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu. Halilintar menutup mata sembari mendengarkan lagu dengan headset. Sesekali telapak kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai.

"Hei."

Taufan berjengit, Halilintar membuka matanya. "Sedang menunggu dijemput atau menunggu hujan reda?" tanya Halilintar. "Mungkin keduanya. Kalau aku tidak dijemput sampai hujan reda, berarti aku pulang sendiri." Meski lebih baik pulang sendiri dan memiliki waktu bersamamu. Taufan melanjutkan dalam hati.

Halilintar mengangguk kecil. Karena Taufan tidak bertanya balik, ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Halilintar..." Taufan merapatkan mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, bukankah tidak seharusnya ia mencintai orang yang sama dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Taufan harus ingat, kalau Fang juga menyukai Halilintar.

Sret

Halilintar menarik tangannya untuk duduk di kursi yang merapat dengan tembok.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin duduk." ucap Halilintar. Taufan menunduk. "O -ooh…" Entah mengapa Taufan merasa wajahnya memanas menyadari mereka duduk merapat, lengan dan pinggul mereka bersentuhan.

"Butuh kuberikan jaketku?"

Taufan melirik Halilintar bingung. Si penyuka warna merah menatapnya datar. "Wajahmu merah, kedinginan? Butuh jaketku?" jelas Halilintar bernada pertanyaan.

Taufan tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau memelukku saja?" candanya.

Taufan membelalakkan matanya ketika tangan Halilintar melingkari pinggangnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Taufan menggigit bibirnya, "Ha -Halilin -tar..." gagap Taufan. Halilintar menarik tangan Taufan dan menggerakkannya untuk mengalung di leher miliknya.

"Kau tahu? Saat memelukmu, rasanya pas sekali. Tubuhmu tidak terlalu kecil, atau terlalu besar dalam pelukanku,"

Halilintar tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "seperti tubuhmu memang diciptakan untukku."

Taufan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Halilintar. Ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Halilintar, kau tahu? Sebetulnya aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Fang. Karena..."

Taufan menarik nafas demi meyakinkan dirinya. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan, ponselnya berdering. Mereka melepaskan pelukan sebelum Taufan mengambil ponselnya di saku celana.

Seketika, nafasnya tercekat. Ia sadar, tidak seharusnya ia mencintai Halilintar. Ini pengkhianatan.

Taufan melirik nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'Pacar'

"Ya?"

"Taufan, saat aku pulang rumah kosong. Apa kau masih di sekolah? Aku akan menjemputmu." Suara Gempa terdengar khawatir. "Ya, aku di sekolah." Taufan melirik Halilintar sekilas. "Aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit. Tunggu aku, ya."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, ibumu meneleponku dan bilang kalau beliau akan pulang besok. Jadi kau tidak perlu menginap di rumahku lagi. Aku sudah membereskan barangmu, jadi setelah menjemputmu aku langsung mengantarmu ke rumahmu. Maaf kalau kau merasa terusir, aku hanya mengikuti permintaan orang tuamu yang ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

"Aku mencintaimu, Taufan."

Mendadak, Taufan ragu membalasnya. Hatinya benar-benar telah berpaling dari Gempa dan berlabuh pada Halilintar. "Aku... juga, Gempa." Ia memilih berbohong.

Sambungan terputus. Dapat Taufan rasakan Halilintar meremas tangannya.

"Kau akan dijemput kekasihmu, ya?" Halilintar menanyakan hal yang sebetulnya telah ia tahu. "Aku... aku mencintaimu, Taufan." lirih Halilintar. Taufan merasakan hatinya berdenyut.

"Mungkin aku kurang ajar karena mencintai kekasih sepupuku sendiri, tapi aku tidak dapat menahannya. Jadilah kekasihku, Taufan." lanjut Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan lembut.

Taufan menggigit bibirnya. Dirinya tidak yakin apa jawabannya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan ini, sejujurnya. Tapi ia sudah memiliki Gempa sebagai kekasihnya. Dan Fang, adalah sahabatnya yang juga mencintai Halilintar. Apa ia akan mengkhianati dua orang yang disayanginya demi orang yang ia cintai?

"Ya, aku mau." Dan Taufan memutuskan untuk mengiyakan. Ia membiarkan Halilintar menarik tengkuknya untuk menciumnya.

Taufan menikmati ciuman yang begitu terasa lembut sekaligus miris. Ciuman yang menandakan kalau ia kini seorang pengkhianat.

'Maafkan aku, Fang. Karena menjalin kasih dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku masih menganggapmu sahabat meski kau akan membenciku ketika mengetahui ini.

Maafkan aku juga, Gempa. Karena mencintai orang lain ketika masih menjadi kekasihmu, bahkan berselingkuh dengannya. Kali ini saja, biarkan aku berbahagia diatas pengkhianatanku.'

Kali ini saja, Taufan ingin bahagia dengan orang lain.

 **FIN**

Fic kedua dengan pairing yang sama. HaliTau, slight GemTau. Habisnya, saya jarang lihat ff yang tokoh utamanya HaliTau. Itu aja.

Kritik, saran, dan reviewnya ya.


End file.
